Bleed For Me
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: An AU prequel of sorts to the new season. Mitchell, George, and Nina get Annie's final broadcast…Spoilers for the end of Series 2 and the Annie Broadcasts #10


Title: Bleed For Me

Fandom: Being Human

Disclaimer: This amazing show does not belong to me in any way. It belongs to the BBC. Lyrics belong to Saliva

Rating: T

Pairings: Implied (UST, sorta) Annie/Mitchell, George/Nina

Spoilers: The end of Season 2 and The Annie Broadcasts #10 (You will see some semi-direct dialogue from both)

Summary: An AU prequel of sorts to the new season. Mitchell, George, and Nina get Annie's final broadcast…

Author's Note: This is my first "Being Human" fic. I wrote this just for funsies in honor of the new season starting soon. It is unbeta-ed, please forgive any mistakes (after all, it is after two in the morning…)

* * *

It had been months but he could still feel her absence like a gaping wound in his chest; he felt like he was being torn apart each time he entered a room and she wasn't there with her bright smile and her zest for life, or afterlife as it was more aptly put. She had become a part of him.

He had loved her and a piece of him died with her when she was taken from them. And he would do anything; give anything to get her back. He would even storm through the Heavenly Gates if it meant being able to save her.

They; He, George, and Nina, had been working on a way to try to get her back from the Other Side. Tracking down how to get there was nearly impossible; there were few people that had gone to the Other Side and made it back in one piece. But with each passing day, it was getting harder.

In his dreams, he could hear Kemp's words stabbing at him like knives. _"Did you feel her go? Did you hear her screams as she was ripped from the world?" _

In his dreams, he could hear George pleading; _"If you want to kill… If you want to rip away every last shred of your humanity, fine! But don't you dare do it in Annie's name!" _

Even his own words haunted him. _"We can't go back there because it was Annie's house and we lost her."_

And then, she started to speak with them through the telly and Mitchell felt hope crash through him like a tidal wave. As long as she kept leaving messages, she was alright on the Other Side.

But then, another video came through. He, George, and Nina were in the living room, sitting in the quiet. Mitchell lay on the floor on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. George and Nina were snuggled together on the sofa, murmuring quietly about the next full moon. The quiet was broken as music sounded in the room. Mitchell sat up, catching part of the lyrics that played through the radio speaker.

_All I ever wanted, was to be at your service_

_But now I'm alone, cause you were here and you're gone_

He got to his feet and went to the radio just on the other side of the door way that led to the kitchen and turned the dial, shutting it off with a soft click. The last time the radio had gone on the fritz was because of Annie's powers…Before he had time to think anymore on it, the unplugged television turned on with a high pitched electric whine. The trio instantly flew from their places and moved in front of the box.

It could only mean one thing: _Annie!_

They watched as snow filled the screen. As it broke up, Annie flew into their view.

"Mitchell? George? Nina? Can you hear me?" Her voice held a note a panic.

They chorused a greeting, their voices talking over one another in excitement.

"Mitchell?" Her voice began to break as tears filled her eyes, "Mitchell, _please!" _

Apprehension clenched Mitchell's gut, like a sharp jab to the gut, and their voices stopped as Annie continued to speak. The Vampire and Werewolves exchanged shocked glances as they realized that the ghost could no longer hear their answers. She began to cry and folded her hands together.

"Please, please, don't be dead!" She choked out over her sobs.

Mitchell wondered what would have given her the possible idea he was dead. Did time pass by quicker on the Other Side? Was some other spirit whispering lies in her ear?

He was broke out of his thoughts as they watched in horror as her cries turned into hysterical sobs as she continued forward, "They've decided what they're going to do with me. They're going to build a special room just for me. They're gonna lock the door and they're gonna burn the key." Annie's voice had risen to nearly a shriek, "**THEY'RE SENDING ME TO HELL, MITCHELL**!"

She pleaded for her life, one last time. "Please! They're sending me to hell!" Her words broke off into frantic sobs and then as quick as she appeared, she was gone. Heavy silence filled the room as the three friends were stunned into stillness.

Hell. They were sending her to hell…

Mitchell stumbled back and clamored to his feet. He was out of time. He once thought he would move the heavens and the earth to find her, to save her, and now he would have to. Earlier that day, their sources had tracked down one final lead to reach the Other Side: The Ghost Roads. It was the only sure way to reach the Other Side and only the dead could travel the dangerous roads.

_It was a good day to be a dead man_, he thought wryly.

Mitchell said a quick good-bye to George and Nina with strong hugs and vows to return with Annie or not at all. Under any other circumstances, tears would have been shed but they all knew in their hearts that time was working against them.

"Bring her home to us." George said firmly

Mitchell nodded and headed out into the night. A determined smirk twisted the corner of his mouth as he made his way to find the entrance of the Ghost Roads.


End file.
